The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa caesia×Calibrachoa hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘INCALMIABE’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Calibrachoa plants that flower early and freely with unique and attractive flower coloration and heat tolerance.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim, Germany in January, 2010 of Calibrachoa sp. ‘USCALI28’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,847, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number Ca10-1098-7, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and first selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in May, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany since August, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.